Another Tori
by Blake Angriono
Summary: Tori is sick of being a goody-goody. She decides to change herself by getting a new look and attitude. What will the rest of Tori's gang think? Read and see.
1. Prologue

***I do not own the characters of Victorious. **

Another Tori

By Amanda Starman

Prologue

Tori looked at her figure in the mirror. She was tall and thin. She had no boobs. This bugged her. She would look at girls like Jade, who were top-heavy and feel a pang of angst in her side.

Tori walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at her face in the mirror. She was so ugly, she thought. She threw the mirror up against a wall. It shattered before her eyes. She collapsed into a hysterical frenzy of tears. She needed a fresh new start. She needed to expand her horizons as a performer, too, so she needed to get a new look. She heard the clock strike seven, so she headed downstairs.

She went through the back door and headed to Starbucks with her sister, Trina. They got two coffees, and then went to Hollywood Arts. Later that day she was going to get a new look. A look that would blow the socks off the people of Hollywood Arts. It was going to be a bad girl look. She was sick of being a goody-goody.

**Hope you liked it! It was only the prologue, but I think it's a major setup. Review!**


	2. Chapter One: Time To Shop

Chapter One

The day went by pretty quickly. When she got home from school, she took the keys off the key tree. She made sure she had her driver's license and credit card. She did.

She was off to the mall. When she went to Penny's, she went straight to the bra section. She looked for a water bra. She wanted to look a heck of a lot curvier. She browsed the section. She found a water push up bra with extra padding. She put it in her shopping basket.

She checked out the shirt section. There were oodles of shirts- black ones, white ones, pink ones, polka dotted ones, even crop tops. She finally decided on black crop tops. She would wear leather jackets over them on cold days.

She wanted leggings. She picked black long ones for cold days and short ones for hot days.

She went over to the underwear section and picked out ten black, lacy thongs. She would definitely have a bigger sex appeal now. She made sure that when she bent over that the thong would rise up and reveal itself.

She went to the shoe section. She tried on a pair of black heels. She threw them in the basket immediately. She got two pairs of black converse for cold days.

She went up front and paid for the shoes. She left the store with so many thoughts in her head- but wait- if she was going to change her image, she needed a makeover.

She searched the mall and went to House of Divas. She looked at all the packages and decided on the premium package- meaning she would get a 30 trial on all the products used on her, and then a personal hair stylist would be assigned to her.

"Okay, hon, what kind of look are you going for?" A blonde girl who was smacking on some gum asked her.

"Bad-ass," Tori said. She had said her first bad cuss word. It felt odd, but good. "Like, black, heavy makeup, black, curly hair."

"Okay, well this could take a while, so just sot back and relax.

Tori leaned back in the chair. She fell asleep in the first half hour. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was startled. But this was exactly what she wanted.

**Well, it may be a little rushed, and one thing you'll learn about me is I have an issue with rushing and cliffhangers. I have a bazillion subscriptions, so thank you all! Please subscribe, please review, and I will take all your suggestions into consideration. **


	3. Chapter Two: New Look

Chapter Two

When Tori looked in the mirror, she gasped. It was amazing what she saw. She had a fair complexion, and her eyes were gleaming green. Around her eyes was thick, black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her lips were bright red, and her cheeks were glowing, but they weren't any different than usual. Her hair was permed, so it was shoulder length, curly, and jet black.

"How do you like it, hon?" said woman who looked to be about forty who sounded like she smoked a pack a day. She was staring at Tori in the mirror.

"It's great!" Tori exclaimed. She ran her fingers through her hair, and she liked what she felt. She looked on the counter and saw a basket full of cosmetics and hair care products.

"Okay, well, here's your basket, $30.00 for everything."

Tori grabbed the basket in exchange for her credit card,. As she walked through the mall, she decided she should try out her new look right then, so she walked into a random clothing store, changed in their changing room, and went out.

She tried walking in her high heels. She stumbled as she walked, but she would get used to them.

As she walked around, just waiting for someone to notice her, she noticed a block called 'Tattoos and Piercings'. She had a smirk on her face, but she still walked it.

So as a result of going in to the store, she came out with a bellybutton ring that showed because her crop top didn't cover her belly, and a cartilage piercing at the tip of her ear. But the best isn't being said yet.

She wandered the food court. She had left home without a snack, and she was getting really hungry.

As she walked through the food court, Jade and Beck sat nearby. Beck kept on staring at Tori, but he didn't know it was her.

"Stop staring at that girl!" Jade demanded with a slap.

"Huh?" Beck replied. This just made Jade angrier.

"If I catch you staring at one more girl, we're done," Jade declared.

"Gosh Jade, I was just looking at the menu for BF Wangs," Beck lied. This infuriated Jade.

"Let's leave," Jade grabbed beck by the collar and didn't let go till they reached the car.

In the meanwhile, Tori was going to buy a sandwich, but remembered her curfew was 10. It was nearly 10:30. She let out a little yelp of fear, and then grabbed her bags and ran out of the mall.

**Didja like? I thought it was a good chapter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter Three: Meet the Parents

Chapter Three

Tori walked into the door of her house. Her parents were standing there, looking anxious at the door. Trina was on the phone with Kat, insisting that she must know where Tori went.

"Tori," Mrs. Vega said slowly and softly. "Where have you been?" She said getting progressively louder.

Tori decided that this was a good time to test out her new attitude. "The mall. Why do you care?" she said while chomping on a piece of gum.

"That's it young lady, go to your room! NOT A WORD!" Tori's dad screeched.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Tori demanded smugly. Trina was watching the whole thing in awe.

Tori's dad came right up to her and spanked her.

"That's sexual assault!" Tori screamed at her dad. She flipped him off with a grin, and then ran upstairs to take a shower. This felt good, she thought. She really was being bad-ass. Her new streak of bad-ass was thrilling. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow. She was gonna give Jade grief! She would be the new school popular. She would be picked for all the lead roles! She would be a star!


	5. Chapter Four: Tori's Co

Chapter Four

Tori opened her eyes, letting the light flood in. She reached over to her hair to make sure it was still black and curly.

She threw the covers onto the floor and went into the bathroom. She looked the same in the mirror. She reached to her makeup basket and started applying all the things they had yesterday. When she was finished, it wasn't perfect, but it was definitely a change.

She walked into her closet, pulled out a crop top, leggings, her heels, and her new bra and thong. She put them on, expecting to be sexier. She expected right.

She put the heels on and made a huge ruckus going downstairs. Trina was down there, waiting for Tori.

"Tori, you….. developed," Trina stated as Tori entered the room.

"It's a water bra. Don't tell anyone," Tori said pointing a finger at Trina.

"Okay, okay," Trina said with a grin.

They hopped in the car and stopped at Starbucks, as usual, and got to Hollywood Arts right on time.

Trina walked in normally, as usual, while Tori put a little swing in her hips. As she walked to her locker, she could hear people muttering things like, "Who is she?" and "She's so hot!" Tori made a big show of dropping a book and bending over, exposing her black, lacy thong.

Suddenly, her whole gang walked up behind her, thinking she was a new girl, wanting to introduce themselves, except Jade who moaned repeatedly.

Tori whipped around dramatically. "Hi guys," she said with a smirk.

They all gasped. Cat jumped back, and Beck's jaw dropped. Jade reached over and pushed it up, and it fell again.

"Sexy looking, Tori!" Robbie exclaimed.

"You're way out of my league," Tori told him with a secret yearning for more attention.

"Want me to buy your lunch?" Andre prompted.

"I've got money," Tori said in a sexy way.

"I'll walk you to class," Rex said. Robbie pushed out Rex's hand so she could take it.

"Dumb puppet," she said staring right at the sorrowful puppet.

"I think you look nice Tori, like Fang from Maximum Ride. Can you fly?"

"No, airhead, she can't fly," Jade said to Cat. Tori felt a pang of guilt for Cat, but then shoved it back down and strutted to her improv class.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, and don't hold back, tell me how you really feel. **


	6. Creative Thinking One

Creative Thinking One

Okay, this is a creative thinking. The story will go on, I promise. But I want you to think about the possibilities of what could happen. What is your take on the story? What do you think will happen? Write it in a review, please.


	7. Chapter Five: Improve the Improv

As Tori strutted into class, she attracted a parade of awe, people staring, people thinking of what it would be like if they were her. She was enjoying every second of this newfound fame. She wondered if this was what it was like to be famous, everyone staring at you, wanting to shake your hand and be your spouse.

She took a set in the back row, where everyone could turn around and admire her clothes and hair. She was the coolest kid in school!

Sikowitz entered the room. When he saw Tori, he let out a yelp of surprise. "Why Tori, that certainly is a new look for you…." Tori decided to respond in a deeper, sexier voice.

"I know, isn't it?" She said with a little extra flare.

"Did you take voice deepening pills, Tori?"

"No, Sikowitz. No I didn't." She found it sexier to repeat herself.

"On that note, DRIVE BY ACTING EXERSIZE! YOUR ALL WHINY TEENAGE GIRLS!"

Everyone in the room sprang up and started talking in they're most whiny, annoying voices. Tori was especially whiny. She pitched her voice way up high to where she sounded like a fairy.

"My boyfriend dumped me!" whined Andre.

"My boobs aren't big enough!" cried out Beck.

"I want my ears pierced!" Robbie said in a lower voice than normal. Sikowitz shushed the class of whiny teenagers down, and then went on a huge tangent about Robbie doing a lower voice instead of higher one. The rest of the class tuned out to their cell phones while Robbie argued Sikowitz that not all movies are stereotypes.

Tori was thinking about this fame, and all the attention it was attracting her. She loved being the center of attention now. But she didn't for long. Someone would spread a nasty rumor about her and her new look.


	8. Chapter Six: Why Tori?

Chapter Seven

By the end of the day, a rumor on was circulating Hollywood Arts.

Tori stood at her locker, tapping something on her new Pear Phone.

"TORI!" Trina yelled as she ran up to Tori. Trina grabbed Tori by the shirt and pulled her into a supply closet. There was the same hobo wrapped in a blanket there every time.

"WHAT?" Tori demanded.

"When you were at the mall yesterday, did get drugs from a drug dealer?"

"WHAT? NO! WHAT WOULD POSESS YOU TO-" Trina gave her the talk to the hand sign and then shoved her phone in Tori's face.

'Tori Vega, 16, attends Hollywood Arts High School like most people reading this. As you all know, Tori was sporting a newer, sexier look today. A source has told us, "My boyfriend and I saw her at the mall yesterday. We saw her walk into Tattoos and Piercings. We left before she came out." Was there something else going on in the little Tattoo shop? Today, Tori was speaking in a deeper voice, which is typically a result of Marijuana overuse. When Tori went into the Tattoo Parlor, was she there to get drugs? Tell us what you think.'

"I did not get Marijuana at the tattoo parlor!" Tori screeched.

But little did she know the student who was spreading the rumor about her, hid in the supply closet. He was the school gossip.

She walked out of the closet, red faced. But this only made things worse.

"SHE DOES USE MARIJUANA! MARIJUANA CAUSES FACIAL COLOR CHANGE!" A random student called.

Tori ran into the bathroom and washed off her face and tried her best to cool down. But it didn't seem to work. She did not use marijuana unless her doctor prescribed it. This was so ridiculous and so hurtful. Who would spread such a rumor?

Maybe this look wasn't right for her. When there is a rumor about dugs going around, you have to change your image. Maybe this look had not been right. Maybe being a bad girl wasn't so great.

Tori left the bathroom right as the bell rang. She stopped at her locker, threw her phone in it and grabbed her Pop Culture book. She may go to a fancy school, but that doesn't mean she had fun with it.


	9. Chapter Seven: Hardship Blues

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Tori walked into her Pop Culture class with her freak teacher Mr. Rollover. He got called a dog quite often because of his absurd name, but that was the last thing on Tori's mind right now. She had a serious problem to deal with that was bigger than teachers who had dog commands as his name.**_

"_**All right class, let's take a seat."**_

_**His class obeyed. **_

"_**Open your books to page 206. Today we will be learning about the 1998 remake of **__**The Parent Trap**_**. Lindsay Lohan played the roles of Annie and Hallie, two twins who lived in different countries and had no knowledge of each other's existence because they had been separated at birth due to their parents divorce. They met up at a camp where they opposed each other at many things, and they ended up getting sent to the isolation cabin where they each had pictures of the parents they had never met. They put the pictures together and realized they were twins. **

"**This movie is revolutionary because it used very modern technology that is initially critical for today's high tech movies. Lindsay Lohan played twins, as I said before, and it was very challenging because they had to constantly duplicate scenes so it appears Lindsay Lohan had a twin, when in actuality she didn't. A double play Annie at times and Hallie at times. **

"**I could go into even more detail about this film, but we are going to watch the movie over a three day period and then some special features on the making of this movie. You all will be expected to pay attention to this movie because afterward you are going to have to write a 1,000 word report on how to use a green screen. I will have more explanation on this later, so without further ado, lets watch the movie."**

**Tori had heard too much about the movie already. She had heard horrible things about Lindsay Lohan, and she was a crack head, much like people thought Tori was.**

**Tori got up without asking and went to the back of the school. She had a good long cry about the mess she had made of her life in two short days. Why her? She just didn't want to be a good little church girl, that was all. Things always went wrong for her. That made her cry harder. **


End file.
